Love that Grows on Beauty Alone Will Never Last
by Elememtal1000
Summary: An ancient myth of Elpine the Overworld god of the Crystal Rivers. ( I've been reading into the Greek myths lately, so I decided to make up a story of an Overworld myth. I have tried writing this to make it sound like an old fairy tail. All characters in here are OCs.)


Elpine, the son of a M'arrillian slave and a snow spirit named Anrox, was the Overworld god who controlled and protected the Crystal Rivers in the River Lands. Like the cold rives of his domain, Elpine was unforgiving to anyone who trespassed into the Crystal Rivers. If the ice the rivers carried down from the northern mountains did not crush the intruders then he would slay them down with his sword made of fine silver and blue ice.

One day, as he was sitting under the shad of his favorite tree, next to the mightiest Crystal river within his lands, he watched a hansom male and beautiful female walking and laughing together. He could tell that they were married by the marriage bands they wear.

They were close to his river, but he did not mind for he recognized them for the husband's father had once giving the god many offerings. Because of who the creature's father was, Elpine would allow the young creature to come near to his rivers as long as he did not throw anything into the rivers, take water out of the rivers or touched the rivers' water.

Elpine did not know if the wife knew of these rules, so made sure to watch them until they left. The more he watched the couple the more he became jealous of them. By the time they left it was sundown and he made up his made to get a wife.

He thought of all the potential females he could take as his wife, but none of them was he prototypical fund of. The sun had finally set, coating the River Lands in a cloak of darkness and a diamond filled sky. Elpine became sleepy. As his eyes began to close, his body leaned back against the beautify tree. Feeling the smooth wood, he opened up his eyes and looked up at the tree.

And then, he thought, "If there is no female whom I find to my liking, then I shall make me a wife out of this beautify and strong tree. She will surely be to my liking as she was my favorite tree within my land."

So he turned the tree into an immortal female to become his wife and he named her Reyseg. Like as when she was a tree, Reyseg was tall for her gender, had a beauty to her that could rival that of the diamonds in the sky and strong enough to deal with Elpine like how she, as a tree, could withstand with the icy waters freezing her roots.

Elpine feel in love with Reyseg the moment she was transformed. Though the same cannot be said of Reyseg. She did not hate the river god, but she did nor love him. She remembered her life as a tree and how Elpine would come daily to set under her branches. Elpine had been the only one to see her and so to her he was her only friend. She did not want to be his wife, but she loved her new form and how she could now move freely place to place. Fearing that Elpine would change her back into a tree if she did not become his wife, she agreed and so they married.

As Elpine spent more time with Reyseg, he began to understand that it had not been because he wanted a wife, but rather because he was just lonely. When Reyseg was still a tree, he would spend the whole day guarding his domain like a jealous child not wanting any one to play with his things. But now he had someone to share with, and he found out how good it felt to have some one else there with him.

At first they acted more like best friends, playing games all day and joking at night, but they slowly grew to love each other and now they truly felt like they have found the half of them that was missing.

Years later, the couple whom Elpine had seen by the river, no longer held love for one another. The husband began to seek the company of younger females, because his wife had lost her beauty as time went on. The wife know what her husband was doing and she grew to hate him for it.

One day the wife caught her husband with another female who was married to another male. Angry she left with their children and went to live with her brother.

The husband did not care, so he did not go after her or the children. But then the husband of the female he was with found out about the affair and out of rage killed the female.

He became bitter, no longer having any beautiful females to keep him company at night. He took to drinking wine as if the red liquid was the only thing he had left to drink.

Then one day, after drinking many bottles of wine, he went walking by the same Crystal river all those years ago. He had his last bottle of wine, but quickly drunk it. There was no clouds in the sky to block the sun, making the the normally cold land hot as it was the time of solon for such.

Thinking back to when he and his old love had went walking by the river, he became angry and through the bottle into the river. In his drunken state, he had forgotten of the rules the god of the Crystal Rivers had made and the punishment for breaking any of three rules.

Elpine and Reyseg were on the other side of the river and had seen what the creature had done.

In the past, Elpine would have killed the creature for polluting his river, but that was him in the past and now Elpine had Reyseg. He knew that he would not have her if it was not for the now drunken male, so he was willing to let the offense go.

The bitter creature then became thirsty and so he took water from the river. This too did Elpine and Reyseg saw. Elpine became enraged that the creature would brake another one of his rules.

"Maybe he does not know this is thy river." Reyseg said, trying to save the creature for she too knows she would not have the life she has now if not for the creature.

"You would mean our river, my love." Elpine said kissing her. " I shall go and tell him this river belongs to us."

Elpine crossed the river and stood next to the creature. He had made himself to look like an old creature ,so the creature would not know of him being a god. The drunken creature demanded to know what Elpine wanted and Elpine told him this river was a Crystal River and therefor belonged to the Immortal Reyseg and the god, Elpine, who made the three rules: no one would throw anything into the river; no one would take the water of the river and: no one would touch the river's water.

The creature laughed in Elpine's face, saying that he had already throw his wine bottle into the river and take of the water, so surely he would already be died by Elpine's swords of this river did belong to him. The creature also said that he had never heard of the Immortal Reyseg. Elpine holding in his rage told the creature of how Elpine turned the tree into Reyseg.

The creature laughed at him more and said that if his story were true then Reyseg would have run away because the god Elpine was the ugliest god there was and that was why Elpine had no one to love. It was true that Elpine was not easy on the eyes and that many even his own mother, did not wish to be near him. But Reyseg was different. She did not care of beauty, she loved him for who he was and not because of how he looked on the outside.

To prove his point that this river was not a Crystal river, the creature jumped into the river.

This was the final thing that broke Elpine's restraint. He abandoned his disguise and pulled out his sword. The creature trembled in fear at the sight of the enraged Elpine. He begged for his life, but Elpine would not hear him and stabbed his sword through the creature's heart that never know what love was really about.


End file.
